Turbines built in the past have been designed to operate at constantly high power settings and have lacked the means of operating efficiently over their turndown range, limiting their application in the field of ground transportation. They have also been designed without exhaust gas recirculation so they have not had good flame control and thus relatively large quantities of NO.sub.x are produced in the exhaust and emitted to the atmosphere.